gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Raise Your Glass
Raise Your Glass is a song originally by P!nk from her 2010 greatest hits album, Greatest Hits... So Far!!. It is performed in the Season 4 episode, This Is Home, by New Directions as they celebrate their last few months completely together. Lyrics Natasha: Right, right, turn off the lights We're gonna lose our minds tonight What's the dealio? Aldy: I love when it's all too much 5 a.m. turn the radio up Where's the rock 'n roll? Honey: Party crasher, panty snatcher Call me up if you're a gangsta Don't be fancy, just get dancey Why so serious? New Directions: So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways, all my underdogs We will never be, never be anything but loud And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks Won't you come on and come on and Raise your glass! Just come on and come on and Raise your glass! Kevin: Slam, slam, oh hot damn What part of a party don't you understand? Wish you'd just freak out Lana: Freak out already Rose: Can't stop, coming in hot I should be locked up right on the spot It's so on right now Lana: It's so freaking on right now Jaxon: Party crasher, panty snatcher Call me up if you're a gangsta Don't be fancy, just get dancey Why so serious? New Directions: So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways, all my underdogs We will never be, never be anything but loud And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks Won't you come on and come on and Raise your glass! Just come on and come on and Raise your glass! Won't you come on and come on and Raise your glass! Just come on and come on and Raise your glass! Lana: Oh damn! My glass is empty That sucks! Nicole: So if you're too school for cool And you're treated like a fool Jaxon: You're treated like a fool Nicole: You can choose to let it go We can always, we can always party on our own New Directions: So raise your Lana: Oh, damn New Directions: So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways, all my underdogs We will never be, never be anything but loud And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways, all my underdogs We will never be, never be anything but loud And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks Won't you come on and come on and Raise your glass! Just come on and come on and Raise your glass! Won't you come on and come on and Raise your glass for me! Just come on and come on and Raise your glass for me! Video Category:Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Season Four Song Category:Songs Sung by New Directions Category:Songs Sung by Natasha Leonard Category:Songs Sung by Aldy Williams Category:Songs Sung by Honey Berry Category:Songs Sung by Kevin Rhodes Category:Songs Sung by Rose Mitchell Category:Songs Sung by Jaxon Pierce Category:Songs Sung by Lana Addison Category:Songs Sung by Nicole Martin